


They Took The Midnight Train Going Nowhere

by KangAshley



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, Subway, lol, ongniel week day one, this is short, two kinds of subway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 10:03:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14809203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KangAshley/pseuds/KangAshley
Summary: the title is pretty self-explanatory...My entry for OngNiel Week Day One!





	They Took The Midnight Train Going Nowhere

**Author's Note:**

> Most of my works for ongniel week will be short drabbles but if you want me to make them into longer fanfics then I will if I get requests for it :)

Seongwoo can’t remember the exact date of when he started seeing the boy with the red plaid shirt, snapback, and skateboard. But he did know that since then, he couldn’t stop noticing whenever he was there. Sometimes, he was wearing a uniform, other times he was wearing ripped jeans that stuck to his thighs. There were times he was alone and other times he was with his friends, thus he knows his name is Daniel.

To be fair, it wasn’t exactly hard to start distinguishing Daniel from the rest of the customers because he always had to add something weird to his order. Last Tuesday, he wanted to have horseradish and olives with his ham sandwich. Last week, he asked whether or not they had Nutella for his all-vegetable sandwich. It wasn’t exactly new for Seongwoo to have special requests from customers, but it was Daniel’s extremely peculiar taste that had him paying close attention. That and his pink hair.

Today, it was ripped jeans, alone, contemplating out loud whether he should get tuna with onion or not since his breath will reek and he forgot to bring mints. The line growing longer behind Daniel started to look more and more like an angry mob the longer he stayed there. Not wanting a group murder to take place, Seongwoo came to the rescue.

“Just take the onion with the tuna.” Seongwoo can’t believe this is the first legitimate conversation they were having.

“Huh? How’d you-?” Daniel cut himself off, realizing he was probably talking out loud the whole time. “But then my breath will stink.”

“Then just go with plain tuna.” Seongwoo deadpanned, quickly glancing at the customer behind Daniel and giving them an apologetic smile.

“But I’d really like to eat that.” Daniel countered. If his physical appearance wasn’t screaming Hercules then he’d definitely be marked as a six-year-old.

“Then buy it, I’ll give you some mints.” Seongwoo was aware of the words he said but the way Daniel was looking at him like he told him he was getting a brand new car. So Daniel finally ordered the strange combination and took his seat in one of the booths. Somehow, Seongwoo managed to single-handedly (his co-worker Jaehwan was probably sleeping at the back) serve the seven people that Daniel managed to gather behind him earlier (his manager Sungwoon better get him a promotion or raise at the very least). After everyone was taken care of, he took some candy from his bag and gave it to the boy with the peculiar taste in sandwiches.

“As promised, your mints,” Seongwoo said, handing the boy a few pieces.

“Thanks, man,” Daniel grinned. For a moment Seongwoo was sure he was gay, but what gay man says ‘thanks, man’ in 2018. “Is it a habit of yours?”

“What is?” Seongwoo asked.

“Saving strangers from bad breath dilemmas.”

“Just the really cute ones.” Seongwoo didn’t know where that came from. In fact, this was the only time he ever helped a stranger with bad breath problems. But the way Daniel beamed at him made him think he said the right words.

“Even though I clearly stress you out whenever I order a sandwich?” Daniel questioned. Oh, so he noticed the weird looks Seongwoo threw whenever a new out of this world combination was being ordered.

“That’s kinda cute when it isn’t a hassle assembling it.” Seongwoo was being more honest than he would like. Maybe it was good because Daniel looked at him with the honesty in his eyes.

“Thanks, a lot.” Daniel put the sandwich in his bag and shoved the mints in his pocket. He nodded towards Seongwoo and left the shop.  _ Strange,  _ Seongwoo thought but brushed it off. He was thrown back into reality when he heard his loud co-worker Jaehwan finally waking up from his nap. The customers started throwing him dirty looks so it was up to him to do damage control. Again. Jaehwan would be jobless and be sleeping on the streets if it weren’t for him, honestly.

* * *

“Are you still up for boy’s night?” Minhyun asked over the phone. Seongwoo watched as Jaehwan closed the shop up for the day.

“Yeah, of course,” Seongwoo said and they hung up. He had already changed into a white V-neck and black jacket. He bid his goodbye to Jaehwan and was on his way when a certain pink-haired man caught his eye. Normally, Daniel would be smiley, showing off his bunny teeth and he’d be mumbling something to himself but his mouth was set in a thin line. Despite the fact that he was running late, he approached Daniel anyway and ask how he was.

“Sorry, just out of it.” His smile was nervous, fake. The honesty from earlier clearly not there anymore.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Seongwoo asked, concern creeping out of his tone.

“Yeah,” Daniel said, grin painfully fake. Seongwoo stared at him for a little while longer before he gave in. “Maybe? Not so much, no.”

“What’s up?” Seongwoo asked. Perhaps he was pushing it, they were technically strangers after all. But something told him his presence was welcomed, needed.

“I just… don’t know,” The next train comes, doors opening for passengers to come and go. “If you want to save this stranger twice in one day, take the train with him,” Daniel said instead of why he was out of it. He walked onto the train and looked at Seongwoo, asking with his eyes what his choice was. Automatically, Seongwoo brought out his phone and sent a text to Minhyun.

_ Something came up, I’ll come next time. _

Seongwoo hopped on, surprising Daniel.

“Didn’t think you’d do it,” Daniel whispered more to himself than Seongwoo but the older man heard it anyway. He smiled warmly, something Daniel needed.

“Who else would save you?” The train was spacious, people already home at this hour except for a few souls, Daniel and Seongwoo included. They sat down, knees bumping into each other. Typically, it wasn’t a therapy session right away. They asked for each other’s names, what they did for fun, what they dreamt about, and what was on their mind. The two of them felt like they were untouched by time, just two people with no real destination but they were going somewhere.


End file.
